1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,054 discloses a lever-type connector with a housing that is connectable to a mating housing and a lever rotatably mounted on the housing. Shafts project from opposite sides of the housing and outward deformation preventing walls are provided outward of the shafts with open inner spaces on the sides of the shafts. The lever has two arm plates and a coupling connects the arm plates to define a U-shape. Each arm plate has a bearing hole for receiving the shaft and a cam groove to engage a cam pin of the mating housing.
The arm plates deform out when the lever is mounted due to interference with the shafts. The shafts then fit resiliently into the bearing holes of the arm plates to support the lever rotatably on the shafts. The lever is rotated while the cam pins engage the cam grooves of the arm plates and a connecting operation of the housings proceeds due to a force multiplying action exhibited by rotating the lever. The arm plates may deform out due to a connecting force on the lever in the process of connecting the housings. However, the arm plates contact the outward deformation preventing walls to limit outward deformation of the arm plates and to prevent the arm plates from inadvertently being detached from the shafts. More particularly, thinned portions of the arm plates contact thickened portions of the outward deformation preventing walls. Thus, the rigidity of the outward deformation preventing walls is ensured and overlapping parts of the arm plates and the outward deformation preventing walls are not excessively thick.
Clearances between the arm plates and the outward deformation preventing walls are narrow. Thus, the arm plates may press the outward deformation preventing walls when the arm plates are deflected to mount on the shafts and mounting resistance may be excessive. Assembly is easier if the arm plates are thinned to widen clearances between the arm plates and the outward deformation preventing walls. However, the arm plates may detach from the shafts if excessive outward deformation of the arm plates is allowed.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to provide a connector with an easily mounted lever that offers high operational reliability.